Saving who can not be saved
by ItsxMommaLeo
Summary: 'Ruined.' That's all she could think to describe herself. 'Who would want me now' :: 'Stuck.' He couldn't believe it, The Great Lord threatened by a spoiled child. / Better summary when I can actually think of one. Do give me a chance, first one coming back, but much is explained. More inside of course. I promise the entertainment will be coming. sessxOC sessxkags inuxkag
1. Chapter 1

I do not nor will I ever own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1

'It's very cool weather today for being midsummer' Kagome noted as she climbed over the lip of the well. The giant backpack thrown over before she too climbed over. She had went back home to grab their usual supplies, Inuyasha made it clear before she left to grab him plenty of ramen. 'I swear, I am so sick of seeing ramen.' She pulled the straps of her bag over her shoulder, wondering where he was anyways. 'Probably with her..' Her mind wondered as she walked towards the little village. 'Ever since we've defeated Naraku, he's always with her..'

That's right, she's actually _alive._ After Naraku was killed and the Shikon No Tama was purified, she made a wish, simply for the four souls inside to be free. After which, all those who helped to bring Naraku to defeat were rewarded for their bravery and hardship by Midoriko herself. Sango wanting her brother, and Shippo wanted to see his parents one last time, originally he wanted them back as well, but Midoriko told him it has been to long for them to return. He was a little upset but quickly changed his wish to just see them so they would know he was safe. Miroku on the other hand declined however, claiming he already had everything he wanted. Naraku was gone, his wind tunnel was gone, and two weeks before the battle, Sango had agreed to marry him. Kagome's wish was for her friends to be truly happy. Then that's when Inuyasha had asked for Kikyo to be alive once more, but without it affecting Kagome.

She sighed, that was already two years ago. 'I can't believe its been that long.' Now they help whenever and whoever they can. Coming up to the little hut that was Kaede's she could see Shippo coming out, she gave him just a moment before his little nose twitched and his head quickly turning to her, a toothy grin lighting up his face as he dashed for her, "Kagome's back!"

The young girl braced herself as the small boy rushed towards her arms, "Well hello to you too, Shippo. Where are the others?" She kissed him on the forehead before setting him down.

"Sango and Miroku are walking around like Kaede said too so it'd be easier on her with the twins. Inuyasha ran off over a while ago, but not before popping me on the head!" Shippo whined, "I only asked him where he was going and he yelled it as none of my business!" Rubbing the spot on his head to only emphasize the story.

Kagome rolled her eyes, already figuring out where he could of went at this time. "I'm sorry Shippo, I'll be sure to sit him for you when he returns." She rubbed the top of his head before going inside of the hut, seeing the older woman sitting beside the giant pot of what she could only guess as soup. "Why don't you come here and see what I got you.." She trailed off as Shippo bounced in and sat beside her, never noticing her sad smile as she brought out all the things she brought for him this time.

Somewhere over in the West of Edo, there was a young male waiting for his big day to already come and go. He was dressed in a traditional robe, white as can be, with silver trimming on his sleeves going down, and the family crest on the back. He was standing at the altar, waiting for the bride to be as if he could care less. 'It's only for the best interest of the West, no sense going to war over a spoiled princess.' Ah, yes. Akame the princess of the East was fascinated by the young Lord. He was the Great Lord Sesshomaru, but than again, not everyone threatened to go to war over something as trivial as being rejected.

He was brought from his thoughts as the sound of the doors opened, and music began from his side. He turned careless eyes to his bride, and had to keep from rolling them in disgust. Others would say she was beautiful, her mermaid dress fitting every curve, her long blonde curly hair pulled into a half up do, so the rest could fall to the back, her breast looking like they were going to spill from the top of her dress. The whole way she smiled, fitting the look of an excited bride.

When she finally stopped and was standing before him, her father kissed her on the cheek before giving her to him. Finding his was to the front row of guests from her side of the family where he remained the whole ceremony. In the end, when they were to finally kiss and leave, he settled for kissing the side of her lip, unknowing of who or what has been on her lips. Obviously not going over very with her, grabbing her hand, he all but pulled her with him to leave towards his chambers so he could be done with this.

As soon as they were inside, she took this as her opportunity to seduce the Lord, _her Lord._ She wrapped her arms around his neck and went for a surprise kiss, quickly finding herself thrown on to the bed. "Don't do that." He growled.

She gasped at the sudden loss of ground beneath her feet, before frowning at him. "We're married and we have to mate, how else do you think its done." She teased.

"Do you imply this Sesshomaru is ignorant?" He was already disrobing. "It doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Now, undress."

She rolled her eyes, and did as such, quickly positioning so her ass as up, as was the Inu way of course. "Like this Shomaruu?" She purred before crying out in pain, he was already inside, and made it known he could careless for her pleasure as he roughly took her. 'Not even a virgin, how disgraceful.'

After it was all done, he marked her, but he did not pup her. He got his of course, but it was more pleasurable for him than her. She laid beside him, curled in a ball, crying. There were several marks from his abuse, on her fine tan skin. Long cuts down her back, and you could see bruising on several parts of her. Yes, he was please.

"Get dressed and leave this Sesshomaru's chamber. Jaken shall show you to yours." He mumbled uninterested in her pain. Ignoring her sniffling, as well as the scuffling from her dressing and leaving.

He dressed himself in a long white robe before stepping out onto his balcony, watching as the day quickly turned to night. 'Kami, why did this Sesshomaru lower himself to such a common mate.' For his kingdom of course, the little twit threated him after his many rejections. He did not believe her to actually pull of something so trivial until his messenger came in with devastating news that the East was willing to go to war unless something was arranged. He sighed, he hadn't seen his brothers group in a while, not since the last time Kagome helped his ward with an infection that none of his best healers could touch. He knew well of the odd girl and where she came from, he reasoned that she could help if no one else.

He grew quite fond of the girl, but only for Rin's sake of course. 'She is human, more than that she is a Miko. Though Rin is becoming a young woman, she would soon need a female role model..hm.' Without further thinking he unshed his robes and dressed in his traditional wear, and jumping from his window into the night.

The small group was gathered around the fire outside laughing as Sango was standing with her hands on her belly. "Seriously! Only 5 moon cycles and I am this big! I feel like the moon!" She cried out. She hit Miroku on the shoulder, "I better only have two and not three in there, or I'm coming after you!"

Kagome was laughing so hard, she was crying, finding the humor in her best friends hard pregnancy. "Think Sango, you still have up to 4 more moons." Her laughter only increasing as said pregnant woman glared at her and pointed.

"You are pushing it Kagome, don't make me sit on you!" Sango than laughing along with everyone else. Before turning and stopping, along with Shippo and Miroku. It wasn't until everyone stopped laughing that Kagome finally looked up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Seeing none other than Inuyasha and Kikyo standing a little from the group. Her smile quickly fading.

Inuyasha looked at everyone and everywhere but at Kagome, Kikyo beside him smiling as bright as could be. He sighed before looking at Kagome, "Well, everyone.."

"We're getting married!" Kikyo bursted out, obviously unable to wait any longer. Everyone took in a sharp breathe.

Except Kagome, she only had a feeling, but she knew there was a reason for him being there with her. Kagome being the first, she stood up going to them and hugging them, "Congrats you two!" She pulled back, placing a fake smile on her face. "We're all happy for you!"

The rest eventually gave their thanks, Inuyasha spoke up, "If it's okay, I was wanting Kikyo to join our group as well, seeing as we're engaged.." He trailed off.

Everyone agreed it was fine, the group going back to the fire, of course the conversation was light, and the cheery atmosphere that was there gone. Kagome breaking the circle, stood up, announcing she was going to the springs, but not before Sango shot her a concerned look. Knowing exactly how her best friend felt about the whole thing.

She moaned at the feeling of the heat as she sank in 'til she was fully submerged into the water. "This is the good stuff.." She sat there for a while, her mind running, 'I should of known, as soon as she was alive again, this would happen. Kami, Kagome, you're so stupid for even thinking he'd actually be with you..' A tear slid down her cheek, 'I guess it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would..at least now he can be happy and they can have the life they..' Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a snap far away, quickly sitting up and checking her surroundings she called out, "Wh-Who's there?! Show yourself."

A tall figure in blue stepped out, a devious smiled on his lips, "Well, what is a beautiful woman like you doing out here bathing alone.." He stepped out fully, his bright green hair now noticeable in the full moon glow. He couldn't help himself as his eyes drank in her raven hair and lightly tanned skin.

Kagome his herself as much as she could, feeling embarrassed as he looked on, "That is none of your business, I would like you to go now!" She gasped when he started shedding his clothing, panic starting to rise in her.

"Why leave when I could just join you, the water does look quite inviting." He purred, shedding the last bit of clothing.

She turned around, standing tall, "I'll just leave you than!" She went to step out, but screamed when she was pulled back in.

"I wasn't planning on you leaving." She heard him growl out. He pinned her against the side of the springs, her back to him, she cried out with all her might. "If you'd stop struggling you might actually enjoy this." He purred, positioning himself to slide in.

"Please, please no. Don't do this to me!" She was crying, how could this happen to her? After everything she's done, she braced herself for the pain when she felt him slide between her lips, trying to find her center.

Nothing. She felt him loosen his grip, turning quickly to push him further away, only to freeze at the site. There he was, his throat slashed, and his eyes wide as she heard sizzling coming from his wound. She gasped and quickly pulled herself from the spring, grabbing her clothes and covering herself as best as she could.

"Who's out there?!" She cried, obviously terrified, who's not to say this person is worse? She looked around frantically, scared out of her mind before screaming when she felt someone tap on her shoulder behind her. She turned quickly, losing her footing in the mix and falling right before her savior. Opening her eyes she stared down to see black boots before her, her eyes traveling up and locking with familiar golden ones.

His voice deep and cold, "Miko."

Authors note: So what do you think? I don't have a for sure name yet..and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this story at the moment…..but hell. I haven't wrote in a long time and felt the need to! I just hope its good…no bare with me here. Reviews are very much needed, I'll try to keep updating every day. Keep in mind I have a 6 month old who keeps me very busy.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own nor have I ever own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 2:

'Ho..how embarrassing.' She stared into those eyes for what felt to her like hours, but was only seconds for the irritated Lord. He offered his hand at the young onna. She blushed and grabbed his hand, being pulled up quickly she was quite prepared and fell into the Lord, still naked of course.

A light squeak from the mortified girl, made Sesshomaru lightly smirk, barely noticeable to anyone but him. "I am so sorry!" He only answered but shedding his outer haori and handing it to her, turning his head. She did help his ward after all, so why make her feel worse than she already does.

Moments later she cleared her throat after being able to fix the clothing to her frame. He looked over and nodded his approval, his hoari making her already small frame seem even smaller.

'Why hasn't he said anything yet..' She was uncomfortable to say the least, but then she remembered, "Gomen!" She blushed when he lifted one silver brow in her direction, "Thank you for saving me.."

"I was already on my way to you, for I have a question to ask you and your group." He waved it as nothing for saving what was so precious to her.

'How Sesshomaru," she rolled her eyes before perking up slightly, trying all she could to forget what happened, "A question?"

"Come," he was already off towards the direction of her group before she could pick up her bag and the rest of her belongings.

Who does he think he is, I am still a princess! The great Akame doesn't need to be put through this!' She was sulking absolutely distressed and confused as to why the Lord seemed to hate her so much. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him she couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful demon in white.

She stood from her bed, wanting to make amends and find what was wrong, sure she kind of threatened his kingdom and all within it because he at first didn't want to marry her. All she had to do was cry to Daddy and she won. Slipping into her beautiful white kimono, with bright red cherry blossom petals scattered all around, the kimono made of silk that clung to every curve.

She left her quarters and walked through the hall to find his study, she heard it was the most common of places to find him. 'What a mate indeed..' Her thoughts trailed off as she stopped in front of his doors, but couldn't find his scent, she stopped a guard that was walking through, "Any word of where Lord Sesshomaru could be?"

The guard bowed slightly before nodding his head, "He is not home at the moment my Lady, he left, with no say of his exact whereabouts."

"You are dismissed." How could he? He could of told her or even sent someone to tell her he had left. 'Ill wait for him, and then I am going to give him a piece of my mind.'

So there she was standing between two brothers who couldn't even say hello, well cross that, one brother said hello, but the other only wants to fight. He had already asked the group if Kagome could come with him to help him with his ward along with other things..

"Like hell she will! Why would she want to watch over your bratty ward anyways! She already has her own brat." InuYasha yelled, Tessaiga already out and ready.

Sesshomaru remained nonchalant as he looked to Kagome, "That is not all I asked, I asked if you, Kagome, would watch over my young ward and for me to teach you to defend yourself. For as you are weak at the moment without your bow and arrows. I can even find someone to help you with your Miko abilities." He heard her young kit to the side whimper softly, "You are even welcomed to bring Shippo with you, and you can visit your group as often as you want, I will simply have them come to the palace instead."

She wanted to go, she did but what about… her eyes met with Kikyo's, "I'll do it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll wait for you while you gather your belongings." He was gone before she nodded.

InuYasha just stood their, unbelieving of what just happened, 'No, she can't..' "Kagome you can't just go with him!" He sheathed his sword, chasing Kagome back into her makeshift home within their village, "You can't trust him, and why the hell are you wearing his clothes!?"

"No, you can't trust him, I trust him completely. I was attacked and he saved me, my clothes were ruined and I naked from being in the springs. That doesn't matter now, Im ok. Besides, he's right, as I am now I won't be able to help with anything. Besides, what do you need my help for? Kikyo's here, and I'll still visit. This might be the only thing I can do that's useful now, Rin needs me, she needs a female in her life that can understand what its like being with demons." He won't take this from her, she is free to do as she wishes, she didn't have to wait anymore, he had Kikyo, the Jewel was gone. What _was_ she doing here?

"Keh, fine, but don't come running back saying I was right!" With that he left her be to gather the rest of her things. 'That was easier than I thought it was going to be.'

After she had all her and Shippo's things, she threw her bag over her shoulder, and had another but blue one instead at her feet. Smiling brightly she looked up at Sesshomaru, having changed, she held up his haori to him. "Ready?"

He nodded, grabbing the clothing from her and quickly dressing. "Ready, Miko." So the three set out..

A/N: Okay I know its short, and kinda quick. I'm just trying to get things moving a little so i can get all my ideas out into it. At the moment my son is about to be a whole year old so finding the time to go to an internet cafe at the moment is hard.. but good news! Soon enough me and my husband shall have a computer! Yess.


End file.
